A Prophecy to Fulfill
by briniava
Summary: Continuation of "It Begins" Eric and Sookie, a coronation, a pregnancy, and some lemons, AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sookie felt Eric lay her down a soft surface, his cool body laying in front of her, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. Sookie had fallen asleep on the couch as Eric and Stan spoke of the coming coronation.

"What does it mean? You going to war with Louisiana…I don't understand it all, but I didn't want to say anything earlier" Sookie explained

Eric kissed her forehead, "I know, I could feel your confusion"

"You could? How can you feel my emotions?"

"It's part of the bond Sookie, you will feel me too, it takes some time for the bond to fully expand, but it is getting stronger every day"

"So, my question, Eric, what does it mean?"

"It means I am going to fight Felipe for Louisiana. I am not going to tell him until his coronation. The Council always holds a coronation ceremony for new monarchs; it's their way of showing their blessing of that Vampire. In this case, it will be their blessing of Felipe ruling Louisiana and Nevada.

"I will oppose his coronation and fight for Louisiana, when I win, I will be crowned King, and you will be my Queen. That is when the real work will begin, we will have to decide where to settle, decide on Sheriff's the list goes on Sookie. It will be very busy.

"I want you to focus on our son though, that is your task for now, make sure my son is a strong warrior" Eric said, his hand moving to her belly.

Sookie smiled at him, feeling warmth from his touch, spread thru her body. She was so glad he was embracing this, she had been afraid he wouldn't want either of them when he found out what had happened.

She brought her hand up touching the side of his face "I love you" she said surprising herself with her own words.

"And I you" Eric replied, a soft smile taking over his face, his eyes twinkling "In spite of your disco fascination" he teased

"Nobody is supposed to know about that" she chastised "What were the 70's like for you?" she asked curiously

"Lots of rainbow leisure suits, Pam drove me nuts with them, I had to put her on a leash with the shopping then, the music was good. We spent a lot of time in California and New York then. She was a constant at Studio 54" Eric smiled "Don't tell her I told you, but she loves Disco too"

"I can't believe you've seen so much, I want to hear all about it" Sookie said

"What do you want to hear about?"

"ALL of it, I want to hear all about everything" Sookie said laughing, "All I've ever had were text books, and I am sure there is some truth there, but you actually got to see things first hand and experience them, and I want to hear about it all. You're like a walking talking history book Eric"

"I would rather hear you screaming my name, with your head thrown back in pleasure" Eric said smirking, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm thinking that will be after this reaction goes away" Sookie said, indicating her red skin. Having come into contact with lemons earlier, Sookie's skin had erupted terribly.

"Take some of my blood Lover" Eric commanded, lifting himself on an elbow as he brought his other wrist to his mouth. His fangs dropped down and he punctured his skin and offered it to Sookie "It will help"

Sookie lifted her head to his offered wrist and drank. His warm sweet blood filling her mouth, heating her as it trailed down her throat. She felt herself pool between her legs. Moaning, she brought her hands up holding his wrist in place.

Eric felt himself harden when he heard her moan. He smelled her arousal and felt the lust rolling off her in waves.

"Sookie" Eric said "We have much to discuss"

The wound on his wrist had closed when Sookie released his arm. She tried to focus her mind on something other than the feel of him moving in and out of her. "Eric" she groaned, moving her hands up her sides, caressing the sides of her breast, in her blood lust.

Eric watched her, his resolve fading fast as he saw her cup her own breasts thru the silk of her nightgown, her nipples hard nubs from her desire. Sookie was so lost in her lust, her nimble fingers moving to her nipples rubbing them thru the fabric, moaning with pleasure. Her back arching off the bed they were laying on, her legs rubbing together.

He heard her pulse speed up as his hand touched her knee. "Eric, please" she moaned, her body writhing next to him. His hand caressed her leg, moving up slowly.

Sookie was beyond thought, her mind lost in the desire of her body. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her hair a golden mess as her teeth tugged at her bottom lip.

Eric's hand moved to the heat between her thighs, his finger stroking her soaking folds. "Yesss" she hissed "god…I…need….it….so….bad" she moaned, moving her head from side to side, as she continued to work her nipples.

Eric leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Sookie answered passionately, her mouth opening, their tongues dueling.

His thumb rubbing her pearl while his fingers slipped into her hot core. Sookie turned her head, breaking their kiss, crying out as his fingers thrust in and out of her.

"Cum for me Sookie…cum on my fingers….show me who your master is" he coached her thru her orgasm

"Uhhhh….Eric…..don't stop…..so close….god…don't stop…own me…make me yours" she moaned, her breathing jagged and shallow. Her muscles began spasming, her legs twitching from the intense pleasure.

His thumb was now alternating a tap tap tap and rub rhythm on her, sending Sookie over the edge quickly.

"No one will taste the joys of your body except me MY SOOKIE" Eric said "cum for me"

He moved his head between her legs, replacing his thumb with his tongue. His fingers speeding up their movement.

As soon as Sookie felt his tongue, she was done. Her hands ripping thru his hair, she arched into him "YESSSS" she cried, her hot walls tight on his fingers, drenching them with her body's sweet honey.

Eric turned his head, his fangs sinking into her thigh, the sensation sending her into another orgasm. He growled his pleasure, taking 2 small pulls of her blood into his mouth and licking the wounds closed.

Sookie opened her eyes as she felt Eric remove his fingers, watching him bring them to his mouth, his tongue licking them clean.

Her face turning red with shame "Oh my god Eric, I am so sorry" she said embarrassment rushing thru her as she realized she had accosted him.

Eric smirked arching an eyebrow "You think I didn't want that?" he asked

"I…I…uhhh"

"Sookie, I am beyond pleased at your reaction to my blood" he purred "I will have to give it to you more often. Do not be ashamed of your desire, I desire you all the time"

"But you said we needed to talk and you are right" Sookie said, her face flaming at the thought of forcing herself on Eric.

Leaning in Eric pressed his forehead to hers "Blood lust is a powerful thing and I am proud that you cannot resist mine, there is no room for shame in our bed Sookie, you are my bonded, my wife, and we will fuck many times and many ways, and on every occasion you will enjoy it Lover" he told her.

Sookie felt her heartbeat increase and the familiar tingle between her legs. Blushing harder, she started biting on her bottom lip as she tried to process what he had told her.

"I think someone is still in need" Eric purred, his hand moving back between her thighs

"I can't believe I can't control this" Sookie said breathlessly as she felt him slide into her, his thumb rubbing circles around her again.

"Don't control it Sookie" He whispered in her ear, "Just feel it, feel how badly you want me, how much you need that release only I can give you" he breathed as he nipped at her ear lobe.

Sookie's legs fell open as she gave herself over to the feelings, her head back in the pillows again as she surrendered to the joy of Eric's attention. She felt the tightening began in her stomach; her thighs started quivering as she approached her crest.

Eric watched as she gave in. He didn't miss a beat as he managed to get out of his pants and between her legs, thrusting himself into her, as she wrapped her shaking thighs around his waist.

"So wet, lover, so hot" he whispered before bending his head to take a now bare nipple into his mouth, as he thrust in and out of her, making sure he rubbed her now very exposed pearl as he moved. He felt her tighten around him, as her hands gripped his shoulders, her eyes drinking in the sight of him above her as she cried out her release.

Eric gave in a moment later, his fangs sinking into her breast as he tasted her orgasm in her blood.

* * *

Stan and Pam heard Sookie's muffled cry in the bedroom and grinned at each other, their fangs snapping into place.

"Newlyweds" they said in unison.

"So King Eric, it has a nice ring to it" Pam said

"So does High Queen Sookie" Stan replied, arching his eyebrow at her.

"High Queen?" Pam asked blinking a few times, "How can she be High Queen and Eric only King?"

"She is a Fae Princess already Pam, and the Supernatural world will unite under her it is written" Stan answered

"What of Eric?" Pam demanded

"I don't know, I've never read the full prophecy, the bits I know of, only discuss her union with the nightwalker, nothing more, nothing on how they will rule" Stan answered

"Who has this prophecy?"

"The Ancient One has the text, it was her prophecy, before she was turned" he answered

Pam grunted her answer, folding her arms in front of her. She was not comfortable with the thought that her master might meet his final death.

"Pam, I've already granted Eric's request of amnesty for Sookie and the child, should something go wrong, you are welcome also." Stan stated

"I would rather make sure my Master not have anything go wrong" she stated petulantly.

"We will do our best" Stan answered "I am going to be discussing guards with him, Sookie will need 2 guards at all times I think" Stan said, hoping to change the subject.

"She is terribly exciting isn't she? I've not had this much excitement in decades" Pam agreed "I think your best bet is to just lock her away, she is a trouble magnet"

Eric held Sookie until she fell asleep, which wasn't long. After tucking the covers around her to keep her warm, he left the room.

Stepping into the living room, he was surprised at Fintan popped in at the same time.

"Fintan" Eric said in surprise

"It is my pleasure, Majesty" Fintan nodded, being the first to address Eric with the title

"They told you?" Eric smiled

"No, it's all part of the prophecy. What isn't known, Eric, is whether or not you will survive. Your actions ensure Sookie's survival and that of your son, but your outcome has never been foretold to me" Fintan said

"You said Sookie might have more children, that isn't possible if I don't succeed" Eric stated

"I said it was possible, nothing is definite"

"What is the rest of this prophecy?"

"You know as much as I do; only Nial and Pythoness know the entire prophecy. He was there when she gave it" Fintan replied

"Can you bring the sword to Sookie?" Eric asked, a nagging feeling about the blood sword still being at Sookie's house.

"No Fairy can touch it now that Sookie has accepted it. It was given to her for safekeeping, only non-Fae can handle it. I will tell you, Vampires cannot touch it, the magic is too powerful. It will call to them, but if they try to activate it, they will find themselves drained"

"What is a blood sword?" Pam asked

Fintan looked at her in shock "It is a magical piece. When not in use, it is a handle with 5 sharp needles in a straight line pointing out. The user, must grasp the handle with the needles pointing into the palm, once inserted the blood activates a sword of light"

"A fucking Jedi light saber activated by blood? Am I trapped in a bad movie? I have Captain Obvious, Austin Powers and Mini-me and NOW, NOW I am dealing with my master worrying over a damn light saber? I guess Sookie is gonna be Princess Leia and Eric FUCKIN Han Solo?" Pam demanded

"Well then I guess we can make you Jabba the Hut" Fintan answered, knowing the series she was referring to "and just for the record, Sookie can't be Princess Leia, she already knows she is a Jedi Master Pam, or should I say Jabba?" Fintan arched an eyebrow, folding his arms across his wide chest with satisfaction

"You know Captain; every super hero needs a side kick, why don't you try to find one?" Pam retorted "Or maybe you can't find your cape and spandex?"

At this point Eric and Stan were laughing so hard they had blood tears rolling from their eyes.

The rest of the evening passed amicably amongst the group, the Vampires started retiring as the sun started rising.

* * *

AN: I broke it up...I wanted to originally and I didn't...but it just never felt right...so...hang on and here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

Eric woke up feeling Sookie tucked in beside him. Her heartbeat was even, giving away her slumbering state, as he allowed his mind to drift back…..

**FLASHBACK**

"_Eric, I think I should warn you-" Fintan was interrupted by Dr. Ludwig opening the door to the bedroom._

"_Northman_,_" she demanded, drawing Eric's gaze off of Fintan. "We need to talk_,_" she stated, stepping out of the room. Eric used his Vampire speed to return to Sookie's side. She was sleeping on the bed under the covers_, h_er shirt __lying__ on the floor beside the bed._

"_Northman_!_" Dr Ludwig called from the living room. Eric returned to the living room._

"_Why is she sleeping?" he demanded loudly_.

"_I gave her a sedative_;_ she was very distraught_,_" Dr Ludwig informed him. She turned to Fintan_._ "Have you prepared him?" she demanded._

"_No I was just about to_,_" he replied_.

"_Well no need, I'm about to do it now. Northman, your bonded she is well. The shock of the news about Felipe just sent her stress level too high and she hyperventilated. No harm done….this time. You cannot let this happen again though_!_" she commanded_._ "It is detrimental_._"_

"_What are you not telling me? I am tired of all these secrets_!_" Eric demanded, __scowling menacingly__ between Dr Ludwig and Fintan._

"_Your bonded, you know she is not merely a human correct?" Dr Ludwig asked_;_ at his nod she continued_._ "You know of her Fae heritage?" __H__e nodded again, motioning for her to get on with __it.__ "She is pregnant Viking_;_ she is carrying your child__. A__nd before you rip the room to shreds, I assure you, it is your child_,_" Dr Ludwig said, a smirk taking over her features._

_Eric __stared__ at the doctor, his mouth open slightly._

_Pam, standing in the corner, started chuckling and ended with blatant laughter__ as she held__ her sides, blood__y__ tears falling from her eyes. _

"_That's not possible_;_ I am a Vampire_!_" he said_._ "You must be mistaken in your diagnosis_._"_

_Dr Ludwig giggled, an odd sound on everyone's ears_._ "I'm not wrong Viking_;_ she is pregnant__. B__et you didn't think fertility was an issue did you?" __S__he paused, __and__ getting no answer she continued_._ "She is part Fae, and part human, as well as a direct descendant __of__ the Ancient Pythoness, on her Mother's side I believe, Fintan am I correct there?" she asked._

"_Yes, her Mother's side_,_" Fintan agreed quietly._

"_My bonded is related to the Ancient One?" he asked quietly_._ "And you didn't think I would want to know this?" Eric asked Fintan._

"_Northman, you can drain him after I leave. First I need to go over things with you. Sookie will need to eat, frequently. No more skipping meals. She needs lots of protein, and folic acid for the first few weeks. Give her all of your blood you want or as much as she asks for, it will help her and the baby. You can still feed from her, but try not to take a lot at a time; she will replace what you take if you take small but frequent draws off of her. Keep her stress limited; it's a danger to the baby. Keep her off her feet for long periods, and sex is fine, the more orgasms you give her the easier the birth will be." Seeing Eric smile at this part, she commented "I didn't think that would be a problem. The dreams she has, she has been having quite a few, they are visions, encourage her, support her. Do NOT tease her. I'll stop by and check on her in a couple of weeks, call me if you have any problems"_

_She nodded to him, and popped from the room._

_Pam was wiping the blood off of her blouse, having gotten her laughs controlled_ _to giggles. "Oh master, now we will have mini-me's running around, I have Austin Powers and Mini-me" she said, setting herself off on a laugh attack again._

_Eric rolled his eyes, not understanding the joke, turning back to Fintan. "Ready to start explaining?"_

"_There is a prophecy. It was given by the Pythoness, just before she was turned." Fintan said hesitating as Eric's eyebrow arched._

"_Go on" Eric prompted._

"_O O O O pick me pick me Master pick me, I know I know" Pam said from the corner, still chuckling over her joke about mini-me. Eric rolled his eyes ignoring her, "Fintan, continue"_

"_It was foretold, that a girl would come forth, with great power, and she would mate with a nightwalker. From that union, would come one child at least, a child that would be the rightful owner of the blood sword" Fintan said, picking his words carefully._

"_At least?" Eric said, blinking, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb._

"_We can start a line of Vampire condoms Eric, just think about it" Pam said, her face serious._

"_Go to your room!" Eric ordered, finally losing patience with is child._

"_Now you sound like a real Father" Pam said, making it to her doorway before she turned around "Abby says Fathers should be checked for colon cancer frequently, should I schedule your first appointment Daddy?" Pam asked, shutting the door quickly to dodge the plate that was flying towards her head. Hearing his growl and the plate shatter, she opened it again, "You know temper tantrums are not a good message for children Master" shutting the door quickly when the fork was thrown, hearing it land in the door, she laughed loudly._

***END FLASHBACK**

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, Eric felt his body swell with pride, immediately followed by worry. How would he take control of the state and keep Sookie and the baby safe?

'_In less than 2 weeks, I've bonded/married, started a war, and fathered a child'_ he thought to himself, _'I wonder what a month will bring?'_

Smiling, he pressed his hand against Sookie's belly, enjoying the feel of her warmth under his fingertips.

* * *

"Daughter – you are straying – I cannot help you if you keep this up, this path, it is not the correct one" Nial said to the woman kneeling at his feet.

"But I am bound" she replied, a single blood tear falling from gray eyes. "Father, I can do nothing"

Nial laid a gentle hand on her head, her black hair soft like silk under his hand. "Let me help Maigrey, let me take care of the Vampire. He cannot control you this way, you are a Princess, you are my daughter, I can make sure he never summons you again"

"Father, I cannot, he is my maker, I must protect him, what would you do if he ordered me to kill you?" Maigrey pleaded, her gaze still on the floor.

"I would rather be dead, than to have you this way. I cannot take this anymore Maigrey. You took Sookie to Felipe. You put us all in danger. You cannot be allowed to make this mistake again. What would you have me do?"

Pythoness spoke then "I can take her Nial, I can make her my handmaiden, he will be unable to refuse me and he will not be allowed to call her again"

"You would do this for me?" Maigrey looked up then, her gaze moving from her father to the Ancient One.

"No I will do this for your Father. He cannot be put into this position again. He will have to order your execution if it happens. I feel it unfair for him to continue to pay for your choices child" Pythoness answered coldly "I will make sure you are placed above the call of your Maker, and I can make sure you are not allowed to interfere again."

"Thank you" Maigrey said softly

"Lilliana, take Maigrey, began her fasting." Pythoness called, a blonde woman in robes stepped forward taking Maigrey away.

Once they were alone Pythoness touched Nial's hand "I will make sure she is not subject to him again"

"Thank you friend" Nial said

"Alexander" Pythoness called, a guard appearing from behind them. Falling to one knee before her he spoke "I am here"

"I command you, to find the High Queen. She will be in need of your guard soon enough. She is with her Vampire, I release you from your bond to me so that you may swear fealty to her. You will guard her the same as me Alexander, protect her, she is our future. Do NOT speak of the prophecy"

Alexander rose, in shock "I will do as you ask"

"You have honored me Alexander, always you have been there, but you must keep her safe, the son she carries, he is the future. She must bring him forth and she must nurture him."

"I understand" he bowed and left the room.

"He will help her?" Nial asked quietly after the guard left the room

"He has been my guard for 900 years. He will help her, she will be safe and her son will be safe."

"And the Viking?"

Answering with a chuckle "He is a Viking" she replied.

* * *

AN: For those of you who don't know, FFN has been having issues, so I'm posting only small chapters for now. Hope you enjoy! And if you are looking for some lemons...and I mean serious lemons...step on over to Blood Slave by Wylis...I'm alternating between showers from the heat, and ripping tissues to shreds cause of the plot...its a good flic!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie woke to the sound of whispers not far off. Turning in the bed, Eric was next to her instantly.

"Hey my Sleeping Beauty" he said gently

"Hey" she answered sleepily

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, taking his hand in hers, running his free hand along her face

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to fall asleep, I didn't even feel tired" she said rubbing her cheek into his hand

"You just stay here, sleep more if you want my angel, you are caring for my son" Eric smiled at her, his hand moving to her belly

Sookie's eyes fluttered closed as she nodded, "Maybe just a little bit longer" she whispered, lacing her fingers in his

* * *

Eric rose before sunset, thinking about the calls he needed to make, Felicia to talk about the bar and the take over, Bobby, Nial to try to get more information about the blood sword and prophecy and Dr Ludwig to discuss Sookie's pregnancy.

He felt the sun drop and curled up behind Sookie in bed. Smiling as he looked at her resting peacefully, her hand resting on the small bubble of her belly. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he gently eased from the bed.

Eric was overwhelmed with a need to keep her protected. Making his way to the kitchen he warmed a blood in the microwave, he emptied the bottle with a swallow. Reflecting over how things had changed in just a few days, he smiled. While he had always enjoyed power, Eric had never desired to be King; dealing with the politics had always made him rather impatient. He preferred just doing what needed to be done. Justifying his reasons was never something he found necessary.

Sookie's ability to freeze him had been a rather large shock, to say the least. It was going to be necessary for her to master this new skill. Necessary for her survival and their son's.

Seeing his phone on the bedside table near Sookie, he grabbed it and called Felicia from the living room. "Master"

"Has anyone checked in?" Eric asked, worried for his people

"Yes, we are checking with each other daily, none are missing"

"And the bar?"

"I've kept it closed; we hung a sign saying it was for repairs"

"Good, have you heard any news on the takeover?"

"The coronation is next week, it will be at Sophie Anne's palace in New Orleans, I've been told it will be Wednesday. Bill has left messages at the bar asking for you, he wants you to report in and swear fealty to King Felipe, he has stated you will keep your area"

"For now, keep the bar closed and everyone checking in. If any go missing, call me at once. I will return soon and we will have much to do."

"Master, Pam said you bonded we are getting a new mistress?" Felicia asked

"It is true, I have bonded" Eric stated proudly, his chest puffing with pride

"We all look forward to meeting her Master"

"You will soon" Eric ended the call

Calling Bobby next, instructed him only to find a new residence on a large amount of land and that new instructions would come via email..

Nial was his last call. Reaching his voice mail he left a message "Nial call me".

Pam breezed into the kitchen next. Seeing Eric standing in the kitchen alone, she smelled the air. Smelling Sookie's scent strongly, she knew she was near.

"Where is our little Princess? We must shop, I can't take anymore time than necessary in jeans" Pam whispered

"She's sleeping, leave her for now" Eric whispered in reply

Sookie turned in the bed then. After she closed her eyes again, Eric smirked at Pam

"Come on Eric, I want to get us to the spa" Pam pleaded, "please wake her up, she can sleep later, and the spa will relax herrrrr" Pam begged.

Eric looked at Pam "She is pregnant Pam, she is fragile, let her sleep"

"She is always fragile, this is the spa Eric, come on. Wake her up"

"What are you two arguing about?" Sookie said from the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She'd managed to pull on jeans and a shirt.

Eric glared at Pam "Pam is anxious to go to the spa lover, she wanted me to wake you up" he stated

"You should have" Sookie replied, "I am anxious to go to" Smiling at Eric, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist "I'll be fine" she whispered.

Eric smiled down at her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I will show you some of the city later tonight. Now, it seems we are going to the spa" Eric sighed, smiling.

"No!" Pam replied "This is girl time, you stay here, do your male bonding with Stan, discuss the next hostile take over or something, I am taking Sookie"

Pam grabbed Sookie's hand, causing a giggle out of Sookie, as she dragged her to the elevator in the hallway.

"Pam, shouldn't we get some shoes?" Sookie asked smiling at Pam's near obsessive need to get to the spa.

"Later, my nail polish is chipped, and it is….it is…annoying me Sookie, I cannot stand my nails to be imperfect"

"Its really got you bent doesn't it?" Sookie asked, resisting the urge to laugh loudly

"Bent? What an odd expression Sookie, yes less than perfect polish leaves me …. Bent" Pam said nodding her head "Abby said you can judge a lady by the condition of her hands"

Pam looked over at Sookie grinning "Besides, I feel it my obligation to help you spend my Masters money Sookie"

"He doesn't care how much you spend?" Sookie asked curiously

"Nope, we've had a joke for a few decades now; I am determined to spend it faster than he makes it, although he refuses to tell me how quickly he accumulates it. I think it is because I will beat him" Pam said, genuinely convinced she was correct.

"And Sookie, with a mini-me arriving, we will have to train this person as well. Although if my Master is correct and it's a boy, you will have to continue reproducing until you have a girl, we must have help in our endeavor"

"Umm….yeah…I'll get right on that" Sookie said slowly

"Yes you must" Pam said agreeing

They elevator doors opened then, and a beautiful wall of water greeted them. Pam stepped off the elevator, taking Sookie by the arm, leading her over to the attendant's desk.

"We have appointments, Northman party of 2" Pam told the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Oh yes, just this way" the woman told her leading them into a locker room "Please grab a robe and leave your clothes in the locker, the relaxation room is thru the door on the right, LeeAnn and Melanie will meet you there to begin your treatments"

Sookie was looking around the trying to take in her surroundings. Pam was impatiently stripping and tossing her clothes into a locker.

"Come on Sookie, look later, strip" Pam commanded

Sookie chuckled, turning her back to Pam, she took off her clothes and slid into the robe Pam was holding for her.

"You are developing quite a little tummy" Pam said, grinning as Sookie tried to hide under the robe.

"I know, it's a bit odd, we I can't be more than a day along, and I feel so bloated" Sookie said wincing, "I am gonna be a beached whale soon at this rate"

"It's not going to be a normal pregnancy, you cannot expect normal symptoms. I remember humans have a 9 month gestation, fairies I think are 6 months." Pam said as they walked into the relaxation chamber "but your stench is finally getting sweeter, you don't make me want to gag now"

"Ummm…thanks Pam, I think"

"No, thank you Sookie, it was most pungent last night, its much better now" Pam said nodding

Two women were waiting for them, LeeAnne took Pam, and Melanie took Sookie. After informing Melanie of her pregnancy and most recent skin reaction and allergies, they set off for an aromatherapy massage.

The next hour of Sookie's life was the most heavenly, her sense bathed in lavender, and her muscles tended. She didn't realize how sore her legs and ankles were until Melanie began to lightly rub on them. She found herself dozing the last few minutes as Melanie worked on her feet.

Moving next to get her hair washed and trimmed a deep conditioner was setting in her hair, as someone new approached to do a manicure and pedicure. After picking a red, Sookie sat back and was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

As Sookie was heading back to the locker room, she passed a clock, realizing it was almost 1, she was shocked, almost 4 hours had passed since they had arrived.

After showering off the excess oil, Sookie was putting her clothes back on, positive that every muscle in her body had relaxed.

_'I hope we have no emergencies, I don't think I could react quickly to anything'_ she thought, sighing with pleasure.

Walking back to the lobby of the spa, she saw Eric sitting in a chair waiting, a smile spreading on his face as he saw her.

"You look very relaxed Lover" he commented as she approached him, taking her hand in his _'I can't keep my hands off of her'_.

"I am so relaxed, I don't know how I am staying awake Eric that was truly divine, we should do that more often" Sookie purred in answer, her fingers lacing with his.

"Well then you shall do this once a week, when we return. I want you as relaxed as possible" he replied, his eyes glowing as they met hers. _'I can't wait to get her alone'_.

Pam came gliding into the lobby then "Now we shop" she commanded, ignoring Eric totally, "Did you enjoy it Sookie?"

"That was heavenly Pam, I loved it" Sookie purred, amazed she was still standing.

"Good! We will do the mud baths next time, they are wonderful for the skin" Pam said "Now we shop"

"Don't you feel odd? I mean, we are barefoot, we have no shoes" Sookie said giggling. Eric had suggested shopping for the rest of the evening so that they could have at least a change of clothes. Stan had arranged for a limo to take them to a mall that was close by. Making their way through the lobby had been challenging but not impossible, as Eric chose to fly Sookie to the car directly to avoid any potential prying eyes.

"But your toes are so attractive lover, why cover them?" Eric smiled "I have shoes on" he teased

"Yes Sookie, I prefer bare feet, especially when they are painted like yours" Pam said, teasing as she joined them outside, followed by Stan.

"Besides Lover, now I can introduce you saying you are 'barefoot and pregnant'" Eric chuckled.

"Alright, that is enough." Sookie chastised

"Eric I think you should introduce her as Princess Leia, it fits better" Pam giggled

"Only if I can introduce you as Jabba" Eric replied with a fangy smile

"I have the best idea for Halloween now! You can be Han Solo and she can be Princess Leia" Pam giggled, ignoring his retort completely

"I think she is ignoring you Eric. Jabba doesn't seem to like her name" Stan said, joining in on the banter

Pam glared at both men, grabbing Sookie by the arm "Come on Sookie, I'll show you where to get shoes" she dragged a giggling Sookie to the limo "Austin Powers and Han Solo need to compare the size of their light sabers. Although, if I remember the movies correctly, Austin carries a portable penis enhancer, his not being large enough on its own and all"

Stan started growling while Eric laughed

"Although, Han is rather dim witted through the movies, do you think personality can make up for lack of size? Or can large size make up for lack of personality?"

This time Stan laughed and Eric growled

"Pam, can we look at baby things too? I need to get some ideas on colors and cribs" Sookie said, changing the subject altogether.

"Sookie, you must explain to me, what is this baby shower Abby writes about?" Pam asked as they climbed into the car.

Sookie explained the details of a baby shower with a few examples of games, while they head past a string of shops, pulling in front of a large mall. Getting out of the car, Eric swept Sookie into his arms, causing her to giggle while he carried her thru the mall.

Sookie was immediately looking for a pair of comfortable tennis shoes "Eric I need comfort and support before we start looking at heels" she said when he walked towards her with a pair of platform heels in black. "I like those and we can look at them in a moment, I need to get support for my feet though, so when I am not running around in those, I can be comfortable, besides my feet are going to swell with pregnancy"

Pam was checking out a section of heels and walked to a clerk "I'll take one pair of all of these in a size 7, and he is paying for them" she said pointing to Eric. Moving thru the rest of the shoe department with the same clerk, she ended up walking away with 75 pairs of shoes, Sookie chose 5 pairs and a pair of flip flops she slipped on immediately.

As the clerk arranged for delivery, Pam stood in front of Sookie "I have my work cut out for me don't I Sookie?" Pam said looking at the ratio

Moving thru clothes was much easier, Sookie grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a couple of slacks and found a handful of dresses. She wandered into the maternity section and found some nursing blouses and dresses, adding those to her collection.

Eric was following Sookie, carrying her chosen items and adding a few he liked for her as they proceeded. Sookie was in the children's department, picking out basics. Passing a store clerk, Eric requested assistance as Sookie started to slow down. Arranging for delivery with the shoes, Sookie found one last item to complete her experience, a hot pink bikini. Eric gave her a fangy smile and wiggled his brows as she passed it to him. "I'll enjoy peeling you out of that one lover" he said huskily, causing Sookie to grab 2 knowing his patience with her clothes.

Finding a 24 hour food court, she stopped to get some dinner while Pam continued on, intent on visiting the Louis Vuitton store for luggage. Eric quietly told Pam to acquire a full set for Sookie, before joining her while she ate.

"I love it here, its beautiful" Sookie told Eric

"I think you are beautiful" he replied, watching her

"Pam told me earlier she thinks my tummy is showing" Sookie stated blushing as Eric arched an eyebrow

"It is, I like it, I cannot wait to see you swell with my child Sookie"

"I'm scared about this war Eric. You're gonna become a King, I don't know how to fit in with all that" she said, putting down the fork she was using, pushing the chicken Caesar salad she had gotten away from her.

Eric pushed the tray back in front of her "You will become my Queen, I will not do this without you. I am doing this for you and our son my Sookie. There will be guards with you when I cannot be, and lover, when we return to Louisiana, we will have constant protection, both of us" Eric warned her "But I do it all for you Sookie, I love you, I will not risk you" he said staring at her across the table.

Sookie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, "I love you too Eric" she said quietly "I wanna go back to the hotel now"

"We will return soon my love"

"No Eric, I want to go now" she whispered her foot rising up his leg, to his crotch, as she stared at him across the table "I want to show you my tummy" she said

Eric arched his eyebrow at her, growling as her toes, touched his cock. His fangs snapping into place "Oh, you do?" he asked

"Yes, I do, I think you should see it" Sookie replied evenly, her voice getting husky

"What if I want to see more than that?" he whispered

"I would have to show it to you but you'll have to promise to pay close attention"

"I promise to pay close….attention…to anything you show me Sookie" he said rising, taking her hand in his as they walked towards the mall exit.

Leaving the limo for Pam and Stan, Eric took her into his arms and took off into the night sky.

Arriving back at the hotel, Sookie went to the restroom to tend to her human needs. After washing her hands, she returned to the bedroom in her bra and panties she found Eric laying across the bed, his head propped against his hand.

"See?" she said, running her hands over her small tummy. "I'm starting to show" she whispered walking closer to him

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, Eric leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her warm belly. Sookie brought her hands down to his head, running her fingers thru his hair.

"You know…" Eric said, pressing small kisses against her skin "I think…" kiss, lick, kiss, kiss, lick " you are distracting…" kiss, kiss "standing there without your bra on, those beautiful breasts and nipples crying out for my attention"

"I'm not braless" before Sookie could finish her sentence her bra was off her and across the room. Giggling, she leaned into him, as he moved up her body, her head falling back, her eyes closed.

Eric's tongue traced a wet circle around her right nipple, and then her left. He was on his knees in front of her on the bed. He blew cool air across both nipples and Sookie felt the pool of her arousal between her legs.

Eric's hands were on her back, pressing her into him.

"Oh" Sookie sighed

His mouth latching onto one nipple as his hand worked the other. He smirked against her skin as she groaned.

Stepping off the bed, he kissed her mouth smothering her moans. Lifting her into his arms he set her on the bed. Taking a moment to rid her of her panties and getting out of his own clothes, he climbed between her legs. His erection rock hard against her drenched core, "Sookie you are so wet Lover" he moaned into her.

With no warning, Eric thrust into her. Pushing in till her filled her. Sookie moaned loudly.

He moved in and out of her quickly, his thumb pinching her pearl. Eric was so close to his own release, he wanted Sookie to join him. "Come with me lover" he whispered, his thrusting increase in force and speed. Sookie's legs tightening on his hips, her arms out at her sides, her hands clutching the sheets "Oh GOD ERIC YES"

"So tight Lover, you are so tight for me" he moaned, pinching her harder, sending her over the edge. Her walls milking him, taking him with her as she went.

He pressed his forehead to hers, as his seed filled her.

Her blue eyes opened, finding his looking at her.

"I love you Eric" she whispered

"I love you My Sookie" he answered

Rolling to his side, he pulled her close. They laid in the big bed, talking about their baby and their hope for the future until almost sunrise. Sookie was asleep before the sunrose leaving Eric to pull the light tight shutters, before he fell into his daytime sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry I've not been able to answer all the reviews, but I love all of them and I read all of them, so thank you. Keep sending them...


End file.
